


Putting Up With the Brat

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caring for Sick Partner, Consensual Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Romance, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual murder, eiffel towering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots for the threesome of Heavy/Medic/Scout, both fluffy and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this threesome and I have ideas/inspirations for it outside of the Learning Exercise canon.

Scout’s hair is surprisingly soft. That’s what Medic thinks the first time he touches it. It’s not like the coarse hair on his own head, or the stubble on Heavy’s. It reminds him of a child’s, in a way; he’s never known a grown man to have such soft hair.

It isn’t for lack of testosterone. Though Scout isn’t as buff as his teammates, he is still muscular; it is just in a subtler way. His stomach is flat, and his shoulders are broad. His thick thighs are normally hidden by his baggy pants, but Medic knows what is beneath them, and his socks cling to his sculpted calves. His arms may be thin, but they pack enough power to swing a bat and crush the skull of a grown man. That can’t be it, either.

It could be his age, Medic thinks; untouched by the years of heat and cold that his own body has endured. Perhaps it is his age that makes any part of the younger man soft. But great swathes of him are rough and calloused; much of his skin is hard from sun and sweat and work. The crooks of his elbows, the hollow of his throat, the arches of his feet, the juncture of thighs and hips are all soft, but that is all. That and his hair.

None of it really matters, though—the reasons, at least; every part of his body is a treasure and matters more than he can say—as he holds the younger man against his chest, that soft, soft hair tickling his chin as he strokes down his body, watching Heavy caress the insides of his thighs with great thumbs. All that matters, in this moment, are their shared touches, their quiet sighs, and as Medic buries his nose in the sweet-smelling crown of Scout’s head, the softness of his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a way to relax, and after a week of hard losses, it’s sorely needed. The RED team nurses their wounded egos with bottles of Red Shed and a nip or two of Demoman’s scrumpy, talking and laughing as Engineer rigs some spare parts into a pretty nice radio. He tries at first to play some nice country tunes, but enough of the team objects that he turns it to a top 40 station, grinning crookedly when Sniper betrays his enjoyment with the tapping of his toes.

Scout, drunk and happy, jumps up and slurs along to In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, turning a spirited air guitar solo into a silly sort of dance. He soaks up the laughter of the others and grabs Heavy’s hand, pulling the larger man into a sloppy waltz that lasts even after the song fades into Jumpin’ Jack Flash and Soldier starts ranting about a British invasion and at least those damn butterfly hippies are American, not that anyone is listening to him.

Long after Heavy has sat to catch his breath and Scout has settled between him and Medic, the calming melody of Hey Jude serves enough to send most of the team to bed. Engineer goes to turn off the radio, but Heavy stops him, telling him that he will dismantle it himself later. The Texan gives him and his two dozing companions a gentle smile, tips his hardhat, and lets them be.

Fiddling with the knobs, Heavy finds a station of old ballroom music; the kind Medic listens to in the infirmary when he’s experimenting. Turning back to his older lover, he strokes his hair with one hand, then holds it out to him. Medic takes it with a smile, leaning into Heavy’s strong embrace.

Scout jerks awake a few minutes later, realizing he is alone on the couch, but sees his partners aren’t far away. After watching them for a short while—Medic’s arms wrapped loosely around Heavy’s shoulders; Heavy’s hands holding the doctor close—he stands, tapping the tallest man on the back.

“May I cut in?” he asks, and Heavy grins at him, gladly obliging after planting a kiss on Medic’s forehead and another on Scout’s cheek. He takes Scout’s place on the couch, watching as the youngest man takes Medic’s hand gingerly, placing the other on his waist, the way Medic taught him. 

The American jumbles the first few steps, until Medic starts counting quietly, waiting for Scout to get his bearings and take the lead. Once he does, Medic smiles broadly, letting the younger man lead him in a grand circle around the rec room. Scout matches his expression.

When the song ends, they settle back on either side of Heavy, nearly content to fall asleep right there to the gentle sounds of woodwinds and strings.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner with Scout’s mother was going well; despite her less-than-subtle flirting with Medic, she had treated her son’s two older lovers with respect and hospitality. Near the end of the meal, before Scout’s mother (Louise, as they had learned to be her name) brought out dessert, Heavy asked where “the little boy’s room” was, and Scout hopped up immediately to direct him there. Medic shot the boy a pleading look, but Scout either did not see it or did not care and led Heavy up the stairs and down a short hallway.

The bathroom was small; a sink with a cabinet beneath it, a toilet, and a bath/shower combo, and Heavy chuckled to himself, imagining Scout and his brothers fighting over it each morning.

He turned to thank Scout for leading him, but instead saw the younger man come inside with him and shut the door.

“You are, uh,” Heavy said with trepidation, “going to watch me use toilet?” He’d heard of people having fetishes for that sort of thing, but he sorely hoped Scout did not, not to mention that he had never shown any interest in it before.

“Hell no, that’s disgustin’,” Scout made a face, then stepped closer to the older man, smirking. “I was hopin’ we could do somethin’ else.” He put his hands on Heavy’s broad chest; slid them down to his hips. Heavy swallowed.

“Are you serious?” he asked, incredulous, “your mother is downstairs, waiting for us.”

“Yeah,” Scout replied, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Heavy’s slacks.

“She could hear us,” he whispered desperately.

“So we keep it quiet,” Scout shrugged, hands wandering around to brush the older man’s rear.

“Scout, have you lost your mind?”

Scout huffed. “What, ain’t you ever had a fantasy? Ain’t you ever wanted to do it in your ma’s house while she was home, knowin’ you could get caught?”

“I grew up in one-room shack,” Heavy retorted.

“Oh,” Scout said lamely, then looked back up at Heavy with the look he knew to be Heavy’s undoing. “Well I want this,” he said softly, pressing his chest against Heavy’s torso. “C’mon, big guy.” He bit his lip, and Heavy sighed. He was just a man, after all.

“We will smell like sex,” he offered, as a last-ditch effort.

“Yeah,” Scout said breathlessly, like that was the whole point, and Heavy couldn’t help but kiss him, wrapping huge arms around the younger man’s slight body.

Scout pulled away a few moments later, opening a drawer in the cabinet to pull out an old bottle of hand lotion. Heavy knew what it must have been used for, in a house with eight horny teenaged boys. Setting it on the counter, Scout quickly undid Heavy’s buckle and fly, then his own, pushing their pants and underwear around their thighs. They were going to have to be quick if they didn’t want to raise suspicions, and Scout was already hard, working to get Heavy there as well.

Squirting some lotion onto his right hand, Scout surprised Heavy by going not for their cocks, but his own ass, stretching himself as comfortably as he could with a time-limit, but then, everything Scout did was fast.

Heavy raised his eyebrows at him, thinking they were just going to have a quick hand job, maybe a blow job if the younger man was in the mood, but no, Scout wanted to be fucked, and when he leaned over the sink with his legs spread and ass exposed, pleading “c’mon, big guy,” again, Heavy couldn’t possibly resist.

He entered the smaller man slowly, but Scout thrust back, pushing Heavy all the way in in one go. Heavy worried about hurting him only for a moment before Scout started bucking against him, urging him to move, and he did, fast, but not hard enough to rock the counter too much; the noise would be a dead giveaway.

Scout, for his part, bit down on his “oh God”s and “fuck me”s that had become a regular part of him getting fucked by his larger lover. When Heavy angled himself just so and Scout wanted to cry out, he shoved his hand over his mouth, gasping desperately into it instead. Unlike Medic, he could come just from penetration, and it seemed he would have no trouble now as Heavy pounded him relentlessly. His toes curled in his sneakers and he was gone.

Heavy came not long after, overcome by the heat and tightness and the forbidden nature of what they were doing, here, with Scout’s mother not fifty feet away, no doubt still hitting on their doctor. He muffled his cry against Scout’s back, hands tight around his chest and mouth open against the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

Scout took only a few moments to compose himself, then stood, causing Heavy to slip out of him. He turned on the sink, washing his hands and reaching for a towel to clean himself up.

“Go on back downstairs; tell ‘em I needed to go after you did,” he said calmly, but Heavy could tell he was trying to suppress his excitement at having a fantasy come true. He smiled, then sighed.

“I still have to pee,” he mumbled, and Scout laughed, hitting him on the arm.

“Then pee, dumbass,” he grinned, and Heavy grinned back, kissing him chastely and doing just that, washing himself afterward.

When Heavy returned to the table, Medic breathed a sigh of relief, leaning close to the Russian once he sat down.

“Sorry,” Heavy said, preemptively, “I think I have bad sandwich this morning.” Medic patted his arm sympathetically. “And Scout had to go after me.”

“Should I feel worse for him?” Louise joked, and Heavy laughed politely at his own expense. When Scout came down a few moments later with a twinkle in his eye, though, it was worth it.

* * *

"So you two went off to fuck and just left me there with—"

"Hey, watch it, that’s my Ma you’re talkin’ about," Scout warned.

"Yes, and she is a lovely woman, but that doesn’t make it any less awkward that my lover’s mother was hitting on me," Medic hissed. Scout burst into laughter. "What? What is so funny?"

Scout grinned at him and said between fits of giggles, “you called me your lover.”

Medic turned bright red, Heavy’s hand on his shoulder offering little comfort as the Russian chuckled as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Scout’s eyes are shut tight, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he tries, desperately, not to give himself away, but it’s too much, and his tormentor is relentless. He bites his lower lip and feels the intensity climb another level.

Sitting beside him, Medic ghosts fingers down the American’s t-shirt-covered spine and watches the way he shivers at the attention. He tsks.

"You need discipline," he hums, untucking the tail of Scout’s shirt and slipping his hand under it to touch the bare flesh. He can almost feel the vibration of the remote-controlled dildo inside the younger man. “We’ll never get you in public like this if you cannot keep your body under control."

"Doctor," Heavy interrupts, pushing off from the infirmary wall, “perhaps you are too hard on him. Little Scout is new to this. You already have it close to the top."

"I-I can take it," Scout whispers, fidgeting in his seat, “just gimme— gimme some time. Gotta get used to it—Ah,  _fuck_!" He nearly jumps when Medic flicks the dial up further. Heavy gives the German a chastising look, but Medic just looks back innocently, raising both hands. Heavy leans forward to take the remote from him, and Medic releases it willingly.

Large fingers hover over the device, intending to turn it down, but Heavy looks at Scout’s face—flushed, sweating, blue eyes shut and buck teeth showing under parted lips. He’s panting now, close to the edge, and something in the Russian won’t allow him to show mercy.

He turns the knob to the highest setting.

"Fuck, Doc, I’m gonna—" and he does, in his pants, slumping forward and breathing harshly as the dildo’s vibration slows and he returns to earth. “God damn, Doc, you’re _evil_."

Medic smiles and shows him his empty hands. “It wasn’t me." Scout’s eyes widen and he turns to Heavy, who looks sheepish.

"Am sorry," he says, “but, well…."

Heavy puts the remote down and cups Scout’s face with one giant hand, kissing him gently. Scout kisses back, and laughs.

“ _You’re_  evil," he says with a smirk, and Heavy laughs in turn, lifting the remote again.

"Maybe next time, I control whole session," he says, thumb on the dial.

"Oh, hell no," Scout says, quickly pulling down his pants and removing the dildo, “at least… not for another twenty minutes."

Both his partners laugh, and Scout joins them, sinking into a warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Scout stretches and sighs, opening his eyes slowly to see Heavy lying beside him, watching him with a peaceful expression. He smiles.

"Mornin’, big guy," Scout breathes, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Good morning, Scout," Heavy replies, running a massive hand through Scout’s messy hair. The American leans into the touch, arching his back, and Heavy’s gaze drifts lower.

"Admiring the view?" Scout teases, letting the sheets slip down his body. Heavy’s grin is predatory.

"Very much so."

They kiss; the slow, easy kiss of practiced lovers on an idle morning. Tongues tease just enough to remind them they haven’t brushed their teeth yet, and Scout pulls away with a goofy grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Heavy reprimands him with a light slap on the stomach, and Scout laughs.

"Where’s Doc?" he asks eventually, leeching heat from Heavy’s thick frame.

"Cooking breakfast," Heavy answers, stroking Scout’s chest and stomach in lazy circles.

"Aww, man, I forgot it was his turn." He rolls over to press their stomachs together. “Was kinda hopin’ we could have some fun this morning, since you got me in the mood." Heavy matches his mischievous grin.

"Who says we cannot?"

They’ll make it up to Medic later, they decide, as Heavy enters his younger lover and Scout moans deep into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mein men," Medic says softly, threading the fingers of one hand through Scout’s hair while the palm of the other strokes Heavy’s bald head. It is after making love that he feels his most relaxed—his happiest—lying between the bodies of two men who love him. A content smile crosses his face, and then he and Scout are wrapped tight in Heavy’s embrace.

"Mine," the largest man says, kissing them alternately, playfully, until Scout is laughing and pushing him off, and Heavy lets go with a wet kiss to the youngest’s forehead.

"You’re such a weirdo," Scout chuckles, snuggling up under Medic’s arm. Heavy booms out a laugh and snakes an arm under both men, shaking them lightly.

"You enjoy it," Heavy grins, and Scout reaches out to pet his chest hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, closing his eyes. Medic resumes stroking his hair and lays a kiss where Heavy had moments earlier. A smile tugs at the runner’s lips.

"You guys make me feel like a baby," he says, but there’s no harshness in his tone. His partners both laugh.

"It is only because you are one," Medic teases, and before Scout can protest, he adds, “and because we love you." He blushes.

"I love you guys too," he admits, allowing a shifting of their bodies so that he is between the two older men, being kissed and touched and appreciated.

"Good," Heavy grins against him, nuzzling his ear lobe before lifting his head to kiss Medic once, lingeringly, then settling back down beside him.

They fall asleep like that; warm, content, loved, and together.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck, man, didja see my face? I was, like, goddamn blissin’ out, even though I’d been holdin’ Heavy’s friggin head in my hands just a second before.”

"I noticed," Medic grins, though he didn’t; he’d been too focused on watching his new invention come to life before his eyes—Heavy’s gibbed parts reassembling back into a whole body. A strong, powerful body. Powerful enough to heft a 150 kilogram minigun around, and powerful enough to lift Medic bodily, stealing the grin from his face and replacing it with a mask of twisted pleasure as he lowers the doctor onto his hard cock.

Scout bites his lip as he looks up at that face, rubbing the oldest man’s thighs as he hovers inches from Medic’s own erection. “You were so goddamn beautiful,” he whispers reverently, “like some kinda angel. A savior.” He looks down, then, at the doctor’s pulsing, flushed cock. “It turns me on so fuckin’ hard.”

Medic cries out when Scout envelops him with wet heat, sucking and licking with fervor. Reverence. His hands grip Scout’s head as his own tilts back to rest on Heavy’s shoulder. The giant kisses at his neck, humming appreciatively in his older lover’s ear.

"Tiny Scout is right," Heavy says, voice husky, "you were perfect today. Everything was perfect." He grins when Medic groans at the teeth worrying a mark into his shoulder. "You are greatest credit to team."

Medic giggles, high and mirthful, at the praise, but it is soon drowned out by his own cries and shouts of pleasure. Heavy is so thick inside him, and Scout is so hot around him—it’s too much, too good, too good, and when Heavy’s fingers ghost over his chest, when Scout’s thumbs tickle the insides of his thighs, he comes, crying out and arching his back against Heavy, then bowing over Scout, who swallows his come with a loud slurp.

The other men follow quickly; Heavy coming inside him and Scout coming over his own hand. Heavy lies back, taking the doctor with him, and Medic has to catch his breath before he can respond to Scout’s insistent kisses.

Cradled between them, Medic sighs contentedly. “You know,” he admits, “I could not have done it without you both.” Heavy rumbles a laugh, and Medic shoves his chest. “I am serious. You are both such good test subjects. And Scout,” he says with a smirk, “thank you for the Mad Milk.”

"No problem, Doc," the youngest winks. Heavy laughs louder.

"No one can refuse Doctor," he hums, running his hands possessively over Medic’s nude body.

"I should hope not," Medic replies, and burrows further into their welcoming arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Scout places tender kisses over Medic’s chest, barely able to reach as he’s buried deep inside the older man. Medic groans, hands flexing in the sheets of their bed, balling into fists when Scout hits him just so. He wants to reach up; past his youngest lover and up to Heavy; to feel the warmth of the Siberian through the hair of his belly, but he is laid down by bliss, and instead his fingers tighten when Scout slips his hand over his.

Heavy touches them both regardless; hands anchored on Medic’s hips and stomach pressed against Scout’s back as he fucks the younger man. Scout is forced to keep pace with him, unable to resist the unrelenting power of his thrusts. He would be frustrated if it didn’t feel so good. He curses, pressing his sweaty forehead to Medic’s chest and letting Heavy do the work, fucking Medic through Scout’s body. The thought is undeniably erotic, and Scout’s lips twitch in amusement as he lets himself be used by them both.

It isn’t long before they come; all three of them, one after the other; waves of pleasure and muscle spasms working in chorus; and electric symphony buzzing through their bodies and escaping their mouths in moans and whimpers. Scout is treated to the double sensation of coming inside someone while another comes inside of him. It’s enough to send his limbs shaking as he succumbs completely and falls limply into Medic’s arms, held tight by his eldest lover as they roll over and Heavy hugs him from behind.

Scout is breathless—speechless—and Medic makes a comment that soars right over Scout’s head as he listens to the slowing of his own rapidly beating heart. He’ll remember in the morning, and come up with some biting remark that will make the doctor blush scarlet and whack him with a clipboard. But that will be tomorrow. Tonight, all he can offer is his satisfied smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Medic leans back against Heavy’s broad chest, embraced by him, and he embraces Scout in turn; the youngest man resting his head against the steady beat of the doctor’s heart.

"We are like, what is English term? Nesting dolls," Heavy observes, reaching around Medic to stroke Scout’s hair.

"Good," Scout sleepily replies, "I like nestin’."

Heavy laughs, the sound rumbling through the two smaller men. “Scout is tiniest doll of all,” he teases. Scout reaches back to cuff the side of his head, but his fingertips barely graze him.

"See?" Heavy taunts, "so tiny."

Scout huffs. “Tiny ain’t so bad when you’re ambushed. Can sneak in a hit and get away before they even know you’re there. Whereas you,” he points at Heavy for emphasis, even though he doesn’t turn to look at him, “are stuck wit’ them short little legs and yer huge gut, hopin’ you’ll get outta there with enough health left to down a sandwich before ya die.”

Heavy makes a face, watching Scout, self-satisfied, settle further into Medic’s arms.

"You forget," Heavy growls, "I can kill enemies who ambush me without running away."

Scout bristles, about to get up, but Medic puts a hand on his chest, stilling him.

"Boys, boys," he soothes, "We all play different roles. It is part of being a team. Scout, you can evade and kill quickly, and Heavy, you can withstand the damage dealt to you as you slaughter your opponents. In battle, I have seen you combine these strategies effectively to clear paths for each other, to distract, and to conquer. I see no problems here." He shrugs, and leans further back into Heavy’s warm belly. Scout pouts, but with his ego massaged, he lets it go. Heavy looks sheepish.

"Am sorry, Scout," he says, "being so tiny is not such a bad thing."

Scout lets himself smile at that. “Yeah, and bein’ a slow-ass giant ain’t so bad neither.”

Heavy chuckles loudly. “Am most giant man in the world!” he boasts, and the others laugh along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Medic hums low in his throat, petting Scout’s hair as he watches his cock disappear into that eager mouth. Grinning, he looks up and makes eye contact with Heavy, whose own member is buried in the American’s ass.

"Do you think he likes this, Liebe? Being fucked from both ends?" Heavy’s grin matches his lover’s. He thrusts once, hard, causing Scout to cry out around Medic’s thick erection.

"Da," the giant replies, rubbing circles on the smallest man’s hips with his thumbs, "I think he likes very much."

Scout whimpers then, reaching up and running a hand from Medic’s backside down over his strong thigh, and then back to caress one of the huge hands on his hips. Heavy rewards him with faster thrusts, and Scout moans low, sending vibrations through Medic that make him nearly collapse on the youngest man.

"Oh, Gott," he murmurs, lost in it, "you little whore. Schlampe. You love this. You love being fucked, don’t you? You love having every hole stretched and used, filled up with men, eager to show off how much practice you get. How many men, Scout? How many men have you let fuck you this way?"

Scout pulls off with a deliciously lurid slurp and smiles up at him.

"I can’t even remember," he shrugs, then bows his head again and takes Medic to the root. It’s too much, and he comes down Scout’s throat. The runner is only mildly disappointed when only a few drips land on his face once he releases him. He is content, though, when Medic cradles his head against his thigh, letting him rub his nose through sweaty pubic hair, taking in his heady musk.

Behind him, Heavy grunts, pounding into Scout with renewed force. Medic smiles dazedly at him, which only eggs him on further, chasing that same high as he jerks Scout off roughly beneath him.

"How much do you love this?" Medic asks, petting Scout’s soft hair.

"So much," Scout admits between grunts, eyes screwed shut from the sheer force of Heavy’s thrusts. "So fuckin’ much."

Within moments, Heavy growls out his orgasm, emptying himself inside the smaller man, and Scout comes on the blanket, sagging between the two men until Heavy slips out and they all fall onto the mattress.

Medic wipes his youngest lover’s face and rear delicately while Heavy holds him tight against his chest, and Scout cannot help but laugh softly in this safe embrace.

"I remembered," he says when Medic settles down beside him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Scout nods, reaching out to hold one of Medic’s hands and clutching one of the arms Heavy has draped across his chest. "Just two."

A smile twitches at the corner of Medic’s mouth, and he kisses both of his lovers goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Medic’s mouth is hot around Scout’s cock, tongue working broad strokes over the shaft as the head hits the back of his throat.

Heavy’s cock is equally hot inside the runner, thrusting casually into him, one large hand spread possessively over his chest, keeping him in place.

Scout is devoid of coherence, eyes shut tight and mouth wide open, merely gasping and groaning as his older lovers work him over. He’s already boneless; putty in their hands, until Heavy picks up his pace.

Medic gags with each upward thrust, Scout’s cock deep in his throat, but he doesn’t move away. Scout nearly screams, suddenly taut as his back arches hard, head back against Heavy’s chest and hands clawing blindly at the older man’s head. A few more hard movements, and the American is gone, lost in the pleasure the two men are so eager to give him.

With cum dripping from his lips, Medic releases Scout’s softening member and moves down, kissing his thighs, his shins, massaging his calves and sucking on his feet. Scout grunts when the doctor leaves a bruise on the top of one foot, and Medic smiles, kissing the spot tenderly. A mark of ownership. Scout doesn’t comment, just holds tight to Heavy as the Russian finally reaches his climax.

After clean up and care, they lie together on the bed, spent and happy, wrapped in each other, grateful for the small mercies of love on the battlefield.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for vomiting

"They always say doctors make worst patients," Heavy groans, rubbing his face with one hand in exasperation. His other hand is holding Medic down, keeping him from escaping their bed again and returning to his work.

"I am not a bad patient because I should not  _be_  a patient!” Medic shoots back, wriggling under his lover’s firm grip, but the motion makes him nauseous, and he stops, which is just as well because Scout is bringing food.

"Slava Bogu," Heavy mutters, glad for reinforcements. Scout quirks an eyebrow at him, but says nothing and sits beside the doctor.

"Ok, Doc, time for my miracle cure! You got the Medigun, I got my Ma’s chicken noodle soup." Scout beams, and Medic sneaks in an eyeroll that Heavy frowns at him for while Scout dips a spoon into the bowl. "Now, open yer mouth. Here comes the cart!"

"Give me that," Medic grouses, grabbing the spoon and the bowl from his youngest lover. "I am a grown man, I can feed myself." 

Once the soup is in front of him, though, he seems a lot less sure of himself. The soup smells delicious, surprisingly, but it’s so pungent that it sends a new wave of nausea through Medic’s body. He sets the food down on the bed and hastily grabs the bucket Heavy brought in earlier, vomiting forcefully into it and knocking over the soup with his knee, soiling the sheets.

Scout jumps up out of the way while Heavy wraps an arm around the heaving doctor, rubbing his back and cooing to him. Scout frowns at the wasted food, but picks up the dish and spoon and starts stripping the bed.

When he’s caught his breath, Medic smiles somewhat dazedly at his lovers.

"The bed is ruined," he says, "so I can’t stay here. I’ll just go back to my lab—"

"You will go to my bed," Heavy says sternly, wiping a thin trail of vomit from Medic’s chin, "and if you ruin that one, you will go to Scout’s."

"Hey, hey, no he won’t! He’s goin’ on the couch before he pukes in my bed," Scout objects.

"You sleep in this bed every night," Heavy points out.

"Oh. Yeah." Scout crosses his arms. "Well, we’re flippin’ the mattress before I sleep here again!"

"Whatever you say, moy dorogoy," Heavy sighs, lifting a pouting, sleepy Medic into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Scout could cry, it feels so good. Heavy’s cock is so thick and hot inside him, and Medic’s is somehow even hotter rubbing against his from the front. He tries to support himself by throwing his arms around Medic’s neck, but he’s kidding himself, held up mostly by Medic’s hands around his ribcage and Heavy’s grip on his waist.

Scout isn’t speechless often, but one of the more frequent events to render him that was is when his two older lovers decide to have their way with him. During these sessions, it’s all Scout can do the voice his pleasure through gasps and moans and wordless shouts. He’s drooling and he knows it, and he wouldn’t apologize even if he  _were_  capable of speech and the moment. Medic doesn’t comment about the wetness on his shoulder, though; he actually enjoys it—being covered in bodily fluids, be they saliva or semen or blood. Scout hasn’t come yet, and he certainly isn’t bleeding, but with the doctor, the latter is always a possibility.

Heavy may be rough with his thrusts, but he is always gentler with his hands, petting Scout’s hips and belly as he kisses the back of his neck. He loves to nose into his hair and smell the cheap shampoo and musk of Scout’s sweat. The youngest man is limp in his arms, holding on with muscles that seem too weak when not taking the circumstances into account. Chuckling, Heavy reaches up and twists a nipple carefully, earning him a short shout from his younger lover and a sadistic grin from his older one. Medic kisses at Scout’s throat for a moment, savoring the feeling of his Adam’s apple bobbing uselessly for a moment, before he kisses the giant full-force, sucking on his lips and tongue.

Scout’s grip on Medic’s shoulders tightens at the sound of them next to his ear, and he comes, tears finally leaking from the corners of his eyes, because  _god damn_ , it feels so good. Medic’s stomach tightens at the feeling of the hot droplets hitting his abdomen, and before he realizes it, he’s coming too, messing the sheets.

That leaves Heavy, the most patient, until he hears the orgasmic cries of his men, and watches their faces contort with pleasure. He comes forcefully inside Scout, thrusting until he can no longer take it, and when he pulls out, all three fall sideways into a pile with Scout at the center.

The runner is completely dazed, unable to think of anything but how good he feels, and how happy his lovers make him. He manages to kiss each of them, before all three drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for character murder and non-con elements in this one. it has a happy ending tho.

"Gawd," Scout moans, straddling Heavy’s thick erection. A positive sound rumbles through the older man as he pets Scout’s spread thighs, feeling the muscles twitch and tremble under his fingers. "God," he enunciates more clearly, hands immediately flying to his chest when he feels Medic’s there, playing with the fine hair.

The doctor touches Scout’s face gently, stroking a cheek with his fingers as he kisses his neck, and Scout moves faster in response, clenching around Heavy’s cock and making the bigger man grunt and groan. The youngest man is in heaven here, between two older men, touching and being touched, kissed, fucked. It feels so good, he doesn’t even notice when Medic’s hands start to tighten on his throat, but he starts when he feels the pinch of a garotte.

All he can manage is a terrified “Wh—” before the wire cuts into his larynx and steals his speech. Medic wrenches his head to the side, looking into his eyes, seeing the desperate, searching look in them and smiling back.

Scout’s gurgles are only slightly louder than the rustling of the sheets as he starts to fight to free himself, but Heavy takes care of the latter, gripping Scout’s flailing arms and holding them tight to his sides. He’s clenching so hard around Heavy’s cock now that Heavy is having a hard time concentrating, but soon. Soon.

Medic tightens the garotte as far as it will go, and with a desperate keen, Scout lets go, and falls slack in his arms, his eyes turning dull and skin fading gray. Medic comes as soon as Scout’s full weight is against him.

Heavy is slower, still inside Scout’s limp body and moving it on his cock with Medic’s help. He keeps petting the younger man’s thighs, no longer twitching—instead still and loose. He’s losing heat in the cold room, and Heavy groans deep, shutting his eyes against the intensity of the sensation for a moment. When he opens them, he looks up and sees parted blue lips and smiling pink ones, and he comes, hot inside the cooling corpse.

Heavy and Medic take a few moments to catch their breath, then, marveling at what they’ve done. Medic sits back on Heavy’s lap, cradling the body against himself and kissing the pale neck. Heavy watches, his spent cock slipping out with a wet sound, and he can feel the semen dripping onto his legs. He pets Scout’s legs one more time, and then respawn takes the body away.

A few minutes later, Scout enters the infirmary, fully dressed, to find Heavy and Medic waiting for him with tea and blankets. They wrap him up without a word, kissing his cheeks and lips when he turns his head. Once he’s sitting and sipping his tea, they sit on either side of him, holding him tight.

"Thank you," Medic whispers.

"We love you," Heavy echoes.

"I love you, too," Scout answers, settling happily into the embrace. "Thank you for sharin’ that with me." Heavy kisses his hair. "Thank you for carin’, too."

"Always," his lovers assure him, and Scout smiles softly, feeling safe in their arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Heavy gasps at the sudden shock of cold in the center of his chest, and then shivers when the sensation is followed by two cool trails down his abdomen, which he identifies as an ice cube melting against the heat of his skin.

He’s unusually warm already, despite his nudity. His lovers have had him tied up and blindfolded on their bed for nearly half an hour already, teasing him to make him flush and squirm, unable to see or stop whatever they decide to do to him. He’s loving every moment of it.

The melting ice moves over his nipple, and he jolts slightly, then relaxes when he hears Scout’s gentle laughter near his ear. Heavy wishes he could reach out and kiss him, but with his hands behind his back, he can only shift his weight toward the smaller man and hope he chooses to do so himself. Heavy isn’t disappointed when the cold is replaced by his lover’s hot, wet tongue. A deep, long groan rumbles out of him, and he sighs when Scout rests his head against his chest, his short, soft hair rubbing against him as he licks and sucks on one stiff nipple.

Further down, between his legs, Medic ghosts his fingertips over Heavy’s burgeoning erection. Every touch makes it twitch, the rubber a novel sensation, compounded by the fact that the doctor mixes a feather in on occasion. Heavy spreads his legs as far as they can go, despite being bound at the ankles, but almost shuts them again when the feather teases the juncture of hip and thigh–an area that is, for him, incredibly ticklish. Scout notices and laughs again, and Heavy can picture his his smile as he watches the doctor, leaning contentedly against Heavy’s shoulder. He tenses his legs, determined not to give Medic the satisfaction of jumping again.

Medic must have anticipated that, though, as he moves on to tickle at Heavy’s sides, and the giant thrashes once, feeling Scout move away to avoid getting accidentally smacked. Medic laughs this time, and Heavy aches when he hears the older man kiss their younger lover apologetically, and aches again when he feels two sets of hands on his thighs.

Those hands move everywhere, from his thighs to his knees and shins and feet and back up again, over his chest and arms, petting through hair and over smooth skin. Somewhere along the way, Medic’s gloves are shed, and Heavy can no longer tell whose hands are whose, and he surrenders, sucked into the pit of pleasure his lovers have created for him. Then there are two sets of lips, two tongues on his cock, and he cannot hold back his bellow.

One suckles at his head, licking under the crown and against the frenulum, and the other flutes his lips along the shaft, kissing intermittently and smiling against him. Those hands cup his balls, trace his perineum, and slide against his entrance, making Heavy’s toes curl from the over-stimulation. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion, and that earns him a low moan from the man sucking the tip of his cock. Scout, from the sound of it, but he can’t be sure, and that makes him moan in return.

Heavy fairly shouts when he comes, throwing his head back against the pillows and bucking against those hot mouths. As he rubs his head against the sheets, his blindfold loosens just enough to let him catch a glimpse of Medic opening his mouth to catch his semen, surprised that the older man was the one at his head. Any cum the doctor misses is caught by Scout licking his shaft clean, and when the runner glances upward, he catches Heavy’s eye and swallows with a satisfied grin.

Medic and Scout rub Heavy’s wrists and ankles when they untie him, and the giant flops backward immediately, wrapping an arm around each of his lovers and pulling them down with him. They curl up against his sides, laughing and trying to match the quick kisses he presses all over their faces.

“So,” Scout says, when Heavy lets himself rest, “could you see us the whole time?”

“No,” Heavy answers his smaller lover, “only at the end. Everything was a surprise.”

“Even the chocolate?” Medic asks.

“ _Especially_ the chocolate!” Heavy laughs. “Was very good, but maybe next time, something less messy?” He looks down at the ruined sheets.

“What’s the big deal? We can always get more,” Scout shrugs, petting at Heavy’s belly.

“Maybe, maybe,” Heavy concedes, “but they come out of  _your_ paycheck.”

“Whatever, I got enough to cover that new Tom Jones figure comin’ out next month; the rest is play money.”

“’Play money’, you say?” Medic pipes up.

“No way, Doc,” Scout cuts him off, “you buy that freaky dildo you want with yer own cash.”

“I am just saying,” Medic says innocently, “that I have a birthday coming up, and–”

“Yeah, and I already got you somethin’.”

“Oh?”

“Yep, me an’ Heavy pooled our cash and got you the best denture cream money can buy.”

Medic has a hard time reaching over Heavy’s belly shaking with laughter so that he can cuff Scout on the ear.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mmm, yes,” Medic sighs, lying back on Heavy’s stomach and chest. Scout is rutting against him, fast and desperate, panting with the effort. His cock breaches Medic’s ass, and the German shouts.

“Take it,” Scout breathes harshly, “take it, c'mon,” and his hips pick up speed, spreading him and lancing lightning up Medic’s spine.

Heavy growls at the sounds emanating from the doctor, hands tightening their grip on his sides. He feels possessive, and overwhelmed, needing to assert his dominance over their younger lover. His cockhead presses against Scout’s, vying for entrance. It presses in behind, pushing Scout out momentarily, but then they both make it inside.

Medic screams, full to the brim, full to the point of pain, but oh, loving it, loving it so much.

He wasn’t surprised when Heavy was willing to let him experiment on his body, but he was when Scout asked if he could join. So it was that Medic laid his two lovers out side-by-side on operating tables, open from neck to navel. Serums were injected and organs were replaced, and before long, the two men became twitchy and impatient. Medic sealed them back up, and then they were on him, like animals, ravaging him with teeth and hands, stripping him and themselves.

Judging by the ferocity with which they are currently fucking him, if Medic were capable of thinking, he’d call his experiment a rousing success.


End file.
